Let's have some fun
by Elora Potter
Summary: After a few months of perfect relationship, Ginny, Hermione and Luna want some spice in it. But how? Read and you'll find out!Harry and Ginny, but other characters have the same importance. Finally CHAPTER 9
1. THE Idea

-That's definitely not fun

On this Sunday morning, Ginny Weasley awoke next to her soulmate, Harry Potter, after a long and wild night of sex in the Room of Requirement;

Long and wild, but...

-What do you mean by "not fun"?

Harry stretched lazzily in the bed, thinking of the delicious aches he will have after having both won the Quidditch cup and shagged his little Gin like a rabbit.

-I mean that if we go on like this, we are getting us into a rut, and we soon will be like an old married couple. We should find something to add some spice to our relationship!

-But I think it's perfect!

-Too perfect!

-But...

-Hello Lovebirds!

Hermione Granger entered the Room with a smirk, and followed by her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, still in a daze after the night he had received. Who said know-it-alls were bad shaggers? Even the sight of Ginny putting back the blanket quickly upon her breasts didn't manage to change his mood.But, after all, when you were surprised by your little sister and her boyfriend in such compromising situation he and Hermione were in that broom closet, you better let her live her life if you don't want a mini-Molly Weasley screaming at you in front of the whole school.

-It's that late? said Ginny, thinking of the lonely two hours of sleep she got in the last 9...10 hours!

-Oh Yeah! What's up with you two? asked Hermione with a look of concern.You seem quite upset!

-Not upset, but I just said to Harry that our perfect relationship lacks of fun. br / 

-Yes, that's we think to.

Draco Malfoy entered the Room with Lune Lovegood hanging on his arm.Since Remus, Harry's unofficial dearest uncle killed his father's who had always martyrized him, Draco had become really nice and secretly joined the Order of the Phoenix, and also become good friends with the others currently present in the Room, particularly with Luna who he asked out a few months ago, and who happily accepted.

-We should find something to spice up our life, to make sure that all our perfect relationship will improve.

-Yes, we can't go on like this forever, added Hermione with a sigh.

Harry and Ron looked at each other like they didn't agree, but they knew better than contradict their loves.

-I think that we may find something in the muggle world, said Harry, they are usually more open-minded about funny sex than wizards.

-Yes, unless you find a punlicouack, added Luna.

No-one bothered to ask her what is a Punlicouack, however Draco gave her a soft kiss on the lips to reward her of her weirdness. What an amazing girl, really! And nice, loving, and things she does in bed, particularly when she's on the top...

-Well, I heard about a way some muggles have to make sure their relationship lasts, said Hermione, deep in thought, but Idon't know if you'll like it. She stopped there, unsure of what to do, or say.

-Go on!

-Yes, go on!

-You can say it, Mione!

-We won't be upset, promised!

-Yeah Love, say it!

-Well, started Hermione, more confident now that Ron's arms were around her waist, his strong chest against her back, and his hot and exciting breath in her neck ( oh my! It's so good!).I've heard about something called partner swapping...

-What a good idea!

Ron swung her, kissing her like you could imagine, and before you know, they were both

on the floor naked shagging like mad.

Seeing this, Harry and Ginny hesitated between disgust and laugh. Of course they choose a third possibility, that's why Harry jumped on Ginny under the blanket and started to make love to her. Instead of stay quiet and get bored, Draco and Luna chose to have fun to (remember the subject of the story), so Luna made a bed appear in an corner, pushed Draco in it, and rode him like a horse.

Half an hour later, when they all finished their little business, Ginny looked down at Hermione who didn't even have enough strength to sit up, and said:

-You're wonderful! Just the thought of it arouses me.

Then they all went into an other sex party.

A/N: Hello everyone! A little funny story about sex (you guessed it!). Hope you like it. Review please!


	2. First Experience

How to break the ice and first experience

The next morning, all of them agreed to not wait, and like they had already done their homework, they had a full day to see how they will do their 'sex adventure'. You don't go in something like that so easily, even if you are particularly hormonal teenagers. Besides, you have to be careful about how you do it, so as to nobody is left out (after all, we have a brother and a sister in the plot, they can't be together!).

So, while they eat some breakfast, Miss know-it-all Granger sacrificed herself to organise everything (I'm kidding, she actually enjoyed it, like everything that required her brain), and set up a meeting in the Room of Requirement. She told Ron, Harry, Ginny, and wink oddly ( more like when you blink several times to get rid of dust in your eyes) at Luna and Draco.

A few minutes later, after everyone sitted on pillows in the Room, she cleared her throat in an Umbridge manner (so scaring that you always get silence) and started talking

"Well, I have think a lot...

How amazing! smirked Draco. He may not be evil anymore, he still had a quite strange sense of humour. Or maybe not, seeing the others' mocking laugh... unless all of them are weird... well, anyway...

Oh shut up! Well as I was saying, I have think a lot about how we will organise ourselves. We can't do anything (like I was saying). Besides, we need a way to break the ice, because, I think it's...hem... at least, for me... I...feel a bit ill-at-ease about this...

Are you blushing Miss Granger? Draco in a very Snape manner

Hey Drake, don't talk like that, I feel like Snape is in the Room. I really can imaging sex in front of him!

Oh, Ronnie! You never know, maybe he could give you advices!

I don't need...

Yeah, and I'm sure that behind his robes, he has a big...

Ginny!

Harry's right, Gin, we should talk about something else, said Hermione, now red like a Weasley hair.

It's not that, how could you look at...Snape's when you have me every nights?

Hey baby, I waited for you for 5 years, I just noticed a few things... that's all!

Well, maybe we could go on? asked Hermione, but she was interrupted by Draco laughing on the floor, soon joined by Ron, while Harry was giving Ginny a snog session to catch the time they lost. And Luna was... Luna, counting the butterflies, or something like that.

After a few minutes (15 to be exact), Ginny and Harry needed air, and stopped the snogging, giving Draco and Ron the occasion to separate them, seeing how Hermione started to be upset.

Well, if you have finished

Not exactly but...

Now that you HAVE finished, affirmed Hermione with a glare to Ginny, who just stuck out her tongue, we can go on at least. So, as I was saying, we need to break the ice (no blush this time). So we must choose the one we are the more at ease for the time being...though...

Yeah, no gay relationship right now, said Ginny

Harry and Ron sighed of relief, while Draco seemed a bit disappointed, and Luna didn't really care.

I was thinking of how to do it. I mean, like we are all in a relationship, when one is having sex outside of it, the other must know it.

Of course !('great, for once everyone agree')

Ok, but the question is:where and when?

At least once a week, I think, during the week-end,Ginny thought loudly.

For the time being, it's better, I think, I personally need more time to be accostumated.Yes, Hermione was the shyest, but Harry followed suit.

And where: here of course, for the time being. Few people know this Room, so they can't see us.

Oh, it will be so exciting, all of us doing it here with someone else, much more exciting than a Grizbouba (yeah I know;what's that?).

Ok, now everything is set up, should we start?

What right now? (And the blush is coming back!)

Oh!Oh! Eager are we Mister Malfoy?

Of course Miss Weasley! Be my partner?

Hum... (after a quick glance at Harry) Alright!

Ok that leave ... Ron with Luna, and Harry with me, if you don't mind of course.

Ok!

No problem!

Let's go!

Ron walk toward Luna, looking at her breasts ('weird girl alright, but she has everything in the right places'). While Harry walked awkwardly toward Hermione.

So were the pairs: the hottests together (Draco and Ginny), then the weirdests (Ron and Luna), and finally, the shyests (Harry and Hermione).

For a time, the lattest just look at each other, not knowing what to do. It's something agreed about such an idea, but it's something else doing it, even for hormonal teenagers, and by the way, they were the less hormonal (but not the less talented). So they looked, and first saw Ron licking one of Luna's breasts, while she was making squeaking noise. Harry and Hermione turned their heads to laugh, and saw that Draco had already stripped Ginny and himself and was above her, stroking and licking all her body. For a few seconds, Harry hesitated between amusement and anger. But he look back at Hermione, and she made appear a four-poster bed, then lead him into it. They awkwardly started to kiss, but their hormones started to take control, so they deepened the kiss, thinking that finally, it was not so hard to do this with your best friend. Harry took off Hermione's shirt, then her bra, and started stroking her breasts. They started to really feel at ease when they started to hear cries of pleasure from the hot pair. Both Harry and Hermione blushed, but that didn't stop them.They just close the curtains, and put a 'silencio' charm on it.

Then Harry came closer to Hermione, and started to lick one of her breast. He felt it hardening while she felt pleasure started to come on her. When he start to lick the other breast ('where did he learn to use his tongue like that?'), she felt the urge to touch his muscled body. So she quickly removed his glasses, then his shirt, and make him come even closer, naked chest against naked chest. They snogged for a while,while Harry's manhood grew harder between them. Feeling it Hermione totally forgot who was with her, and pinned Harry under her. Then she stroked, licked, even bit a little every part of his upper body. Then she removed his pants, and start to stroke his legs, coming closer to his erection in his boxers. She slip a hand in it, and start stroking his hardened member. He couldn't contain himself and inverted their position, kissing her hard everywhere he could, removed her skirt, kissing her leg all the way up. When he arrived to her inner thigh, she started to whimper from pleasure. Feeling her ready, he prolonged the pleasure (or is it torture) by going very slowly on her other leg. She started to shake when he removed her thong, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He thrust into her with a groan, and started to move in her, pushing harder and harder as he felt her opening to him. She started to emit a squealing noise, wich transformed into loud screams as she climax. Harry came moments later, and stay in her because of exhaustion. Then he pulled back, and looking her in the eyes, just said "Wow!".They opened the curtains to see what the others were doing, but they still were in actions, so Harry and Hermione went back to bed.

By the time they reached lunchtime, each couple had made it a few times, so they were very hungry. After, they met again in the Room of Requirement, and Hermione, always directing and organising, conclued

"Ok, it's obvious that this little experience has been sucessful.

For sure!

You call that little!

Anyway, I think that we could set up another... hum... session, for next week. Saturday or Sunday?

Saturday, of course! In case it's not enough!

Harry!

What?

I'm your girlfriend, remember? Don't enjoy that to much, or else...

Or else what?

I'm gonna punish you for not realising that I'm the best!

Actually, I think I have to be punished!

Oh really! In that bed right now Potter! And tied of course, I'll be above!

Yes master! Right now master!"

Draco and Luna left, and Ron, glancing hopefully toward the other bed in the Room, asked Hermione

"Hey, baby, what are you doing, because I had an idea right now

Me too! I'm going to the library!"

Yes, there are things that never change.

A/N: Hello! Sorry I've been so long, writer's block, you know. So this was the second chapter, I hope you liked it. As you can understand, this is a story mainly about different partening in my favourite little group. You are warned, so let me know what you think about this one. Every review is welcome.


	3. Honey business

Like Hermione said, the 'little' experience proved to be successful. Maybe too much, as during all the week, the six of them hardly paid attention in class. Of course, from Ron, Harry, and Luna, that wasn't exceptional, but the other three were usually attentive. The reason was, of course, that they were all thinking about the previous week-end, ans also to the next. After several professors snapped at her, McGonagall first ( not Snape:even if you are in a deadly danger, you'd better pay attention in his class), Hermione started to think that they needed to find a way to control their desire of sex. She decided to ask the others about a solution the next week-end, and talked a bit with the girls during the week. Ginny and Luna promised to try to find something for Saturday.

So, on Saturday morning, Harry and Ron headed to the Room of Requirement eagerly (teenagers' hormones rule), and, as they were the firsts, they talked about what positions they want to try if the girls were agree (they try to forget that they were things that someone else would do with their girlfriends... Or sister, in the case of Ron! ) Soon Draco and Luna joined them, both in a daze ( what happened to Draco? ), then by Hermione, who had the look of someone who is thinking of a very important matter ( the solution, remember?). However, Ginny was late, and that was odd, because even if she liked to sleep, when it matters about sex, she was always the first to get up. At first, the others didn't mind, and went on talking, thinking, and staring in each other eyes (guess who did what). But as Ginny wasn't coming yet, they started to worry.

So Harry decided to go and see what was up, and headed to the door. Just as he reached it, said door burst open, almost hitiing his nose, and revealing a very furious and cursing Ginny. She entered the Room, and managed to go round it three times before she finally seemed to hear the others asked what was going on.

Gin, baby, calm down! Please! What happened? Is there a problem? Did someone hurt you? (Not that Harry was easily scared, but in those times, you never knew!)

Shit! Crap! Fuck it! I can't believe that happened right now! Oh shit!

Huh, Gin? What's...

I have my period! That is what's happening! Oh shit! I hate that! It can't be during the week! No! It has to be now! Arrrgghh!

Harry leaned to take her in his arms to comfort her, but she shrugged him off, still looking very angry (boys/men, never mess with a girl who has her period, for your safety! At least, your ears' one!)

Well, maybe we should cancel today's... huh...session! It won't be fair if Ginny could not participate.

Hey, don't put all the responsability on me! Because next week it can be you, or Luna! You want to fuck, then fuck. I won't be the one to spoil everyone's pleasure!

Yeah, but someone else will be left out! Okay...

Suddenly, Harry felt like a little boy under the gaze of her mother. It's rather dangerous to bring such remark when your girlfriend can't have sex! In particular when your girlfriend has her temper the same color than her hair!

Alright, I'll stay with you!

Oh no Mr Potter! Don't you dare be deprived of sex because of me! I won't be responsible for your unsatisfied lust!

But Honey, it's not like I wasn't accostumated to that! We are going out for almost a year! I...

What did I say, Harry James Potter (be careful when you are called by your entire name! ) You are gonna shagging someone today, no matter what is my qtate!

But...

Harry, drop it. I'll stay with her.

Ah brothers! Always there to help their sisters in distress. Cough, cough, of course!

Don't worry, Hermione hasn't her period, I'll shag her tonight, whispered Ron to Harry.

Ok! Huh, Gin, I...

Before Harry could say more, he was taken in a deep, long, loving and passionate snogging session that left him slightly breathless.

-Huh, Gin, what was that for, Not that I mind, but...

-That was so as you don't forget me. Seeing who is left, you are about to shag Luna, so you won't like it more than if you were with me.

-Like ti could happened!

-Yeah, well...anyway, have fun, we'll be back in two hours!

And with that, she took Ron by his arm, who screamed 'yeah, have fun!', just as she was taking him out of the Room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, feeling sorry for the fun their soulmates couldn't have. Then, remembering their wish ('have fun'), they turned to the two remaining.

Harry tried to reach Luna, but for some reason (probably just because it's Luna), she had decided that he needed to catch her before he could even touch her. So, she started to run around the Room, and Harry ran after her. Luckily, all his years of Quidditch gave him a lot of endurance (that only snogging Ginny could break), so he quickly managed to catch Luna, who was soon panting, as her only training was shagging Ron (ok, it was a lot, but compared to Quidditch...). Then, he jumped on her, actually pinned her on the floor, and... suddenly felt very shy! Hey, try to pinned a girl when his boyfriend is in the same Room. Said boyfriend was laughing hard, clutching his side, as for once he wasn't the one surprised by his girlfriend behaviour. However, Harry was still hesitating, so Luna took things in hands (it's an expression... for now!). Actually, she bound Harry, then levitated him to a king-sized bed that appeared in the Room ('Amazing! It's like magic' HPCS). Once there, she tied Harry's hands to the bars of the bed. Then she tickled him during a few minutes. Harry, tied as he was, couldn't do anything to stop her, just wriggle and beg for her to stop. She seemed to finally hear him, and decided that it was time to start their business (or have sex, choose your favourite way of speaking). So she leaned to kiss him, and as he was still slightly laughing, her tongue quickly entered his mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance, but Harry lost, because she started to stroke him, and 'oh mine, it feels so good!'. She reached the most sensitive point, leaving him completly numb. As he stopped to move, she took advantage of that, and cast a spell that removed his clothes and left him only in a ... thong? Red, with gold lines to enhanced the size of his manhood. 'Wow, lucky Ginny! I should convince Draco to wear one too! And what a...! (you have understood!) She leaned and kissed him once more, then lined his jaw with her tongue, then his neck, wich made him laugh again (personally, I'm very ticklish in my neck). She went down his body, and when she reach his chest...she stopped! Harry looked up as she seated, and saw that she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she smiled

-So, we are her to have fun! Are you ready to experience something new?

-Huh, why not! But what are you thinking about?

-Oh that's a secret.

She jumped out of the bed, and took something that appeared near the bed. Harry craned his neck to see what it was, but she took off his glasses, saying

-Hum, I wouldn't like to spoil your glasses, it's better if you don't have them. Besides, you won't need them.

So Harry found himself in a blur. Luna seemed to like to make him wonder, because she didn't do anything for a few moments. Then he felt her took his feet, that she attached to the bed 'Cool'. He smiled, until she gagged him. Apparently, he was of the kind of person that like to be sexually dominated, because he felt his erection grow quickly, and his thong growing tight. Too tight. So Luna removed it with a another spell, and started to put something on Harry's body. On all his body, as he noticed when she put it on his penis, which make him even more hard. He was by now totally turned on,but Luna didn't stop there. She started to lick the substance on his body. As she leaned again to kiss him, the smell and taste made him understand that it was honey. Luna went back to his upper body, licking and sucking to remove all the honey. Every now and then, she leaned to kiss, and even bit to remove some honey that was sticking on Harry's body. By the time she finished his upper body, he wasn't able to remember his name. She started to work on his lower body then. In low and hard suckings up. The feet. The calves. The thighs. When she reached the second thigh, the little part of his mind what was still working realized that she was about to come to his member. But she decided that he was deserving more torture. So she just stopped, and looked in his eyes. He protested, but, as he was gagged, his voice was barely audible. So she laid next him. His protests became stronger, and you could heard some 'hum, hum' around all the Room (though that didn't disturb Hermione and Draco who were entirely caught in their own business).

-Oh, Harry. Maybe you want me to go on cleaning you?

Nod.

-Maybe you even want us to have sex?

Double nod.

-Maybe you even want us to have sex several times, until you can't move.

Triple nod.

-But you already can't move, I don't see the point.

Exasperated growl.

-Besides, you penis is all dirty, I'don't know if it's safe!

Hysteric growl followed by a thrust of his hips, the only part he was able to move.

-Oh boys! How could you be so hormonal? Anyway...

She decided to stop her torture, and went down to lick his member. Apparently, the honey was totally glued, because she soon started to suck on it. Harry's eyes rolled in his head, as he was experiencing the so long expected pleasure. Just as he was about to come, Luna straightened up, and said

-Ok, now I think you are clean? Now, where were we?

Exasperated growl and look.

-Oh, yes, I remember.

She first thought of making him wait longer (because the more you wait, the greatest is the pleasure), but she was also in need.

She then came to straddle him, and impaled herself on his penis. They both emitted a satisfied sigh. Then she bounced up and down him. Slowly, at first, then more and more quickly. They both felt the pleasure growing inside them, until they came screaming (well, actually, Luna screamed, Harry could only grunt). Then Luna came out of Harry, and laid by his side, slightly tired. When she had recovered, she started again. This morning, she ate honey, cream, chocolate, and ice cream on Harry (though she didn't put ice on his member).

Two hours after they left, Ron and Ginny came back. Draco and Hermione were fully dressed, but not Harry nor Luna. Maybe they lost track of time, or maybe Luna decided that it was fun like that. Ron was having some problems to muffle his laugh (but he kissed Hermione normally, that is to say a full snogging session), while Ginny was trying to restrain herself, seeing that wonderful and loving member she couldn't feel in her for a few days. So she untied him, performed the spell to clothe him back, and snogged him senseless, to show him again WHO was his girlfriend. As he was once more turned on (hormones...), she pushed him back in the bed, and gave him a blow job, while the others were snogging.

When all of this was finished, Hermione talked to them about their little problem, taking as an example Harry, who was still in a daze, to the point that he needed at least ten minutes to realize that he hadn't put his glasses back. But nobody could think of an efficient solution, so they decided to postpone it to the next week.

-Well, if that is settled up, I propose Quidditch right now. You're coming Ron?

-Of course! Draco?

-Ok! Let me grab my broom, and I arrive.

The boys left the Room, leaving thre slightly upset, but amused girlfriends. Then Ginny screamed (what? they were tall, they walked fast)

-Wait for me, I'm coming too!

Hey, they couldn't only have sex in their lifes!

A/N: Yes! Finally ended! I needed three days to write this chapter!

However, I have some doubts: please, tell me if you find it too graphic, I know that the site restrains that kind of stories, but I don't exactly know where are the limits.

Thanks to my lonely reviewer. That story could be weird at the first sight. Actually, it'is supposed to be weird! So I'm glad you liked it!

To everyone, review please, I still and always need advice.


	4. Potions misbehaving

Warning: slash in this chapter

-I'm bored!

Draco Malfoy was watching his simmering potion, looking totally idle.

Harry Potter, by his side, was watching it too, but with a relieved smile. Since he managed to be paired with Draco this time, not only the potion was perfectly done, but in addition, Snape wouldn't be unfair with him, because that would have mean giving a bad mark to his favourite student. However, after six sighs from Draco, he started to be annoyed.

-Honestly, Draco, what's with you? This potion is perfect, and finished before everyone else! What could be better?

-I tell you what, something else to do!

-Oh, I see, Mr Perfect! You always managed to finish your work before the others, and so you become accostumated, and don' t realize how lucky you are. While us, mere mortals, we are very happy to be able to do nothing for a few minutes. Geez, Draco! It's almost a miracle to be able to be lazy in Potions. What else could you want?

-Something more interesting to do! There is at least two better things I could think of right now, and none of them is watching a potion. I'm sure you see what I mean.

The last sentence was said with a slightly husky voice, and for some reason, probably the fact that teenage boys always think of the same thing first (yes! SEX! You guessed), it affected Harry. In other words, he felt himself stiffened...a bit, ok, but Draco was looking at him at this moment, and the look on Harry's face told him exactly what was in his mind.

-Hu,ho! Honestly, Mr Potter, couldn't you think in something else sometimes? In the same husky and this time seducting voice. Then a Malfoy smirk. And his hand 'accidentaly' fell on Harry's thigh. Who became absolutly hard. And whispered, with a begging voice

-No, Draco, please, no...

-Hummm! I think that you are a bit tight in this pants. Maybe I should relieve you?

He opened Harry's pants and took his member in his hand with a wink.

-No Draco, please, we are in potions! What if Snape sees us? And we are supposed to ask the others before...

-Don't worry! (Draco was now whispering in Harry's ear, with that same seducting voice.) He won't bother me, no problem. Besides, we are at the bottom of the class. No one will see us! And for the 'others', we'll tell them right after, it'll be ok!

-No, no Draco! No... Harry was still begging, but for Draco to stop or go on, he didn't know. So, when Draco began to stroke his member, he just shut his mouth, and try to concentrate on avoid to moan. Believe me, that was not easy! After all, we are talking about the absolutly not shy Slytherin Prince and Hogwarts' god of sex! Consequently, Harry was in heaven and hell (trying not to make any sound, of course) at the same time.

Draco stroked his penis slowly at first, but seeing that Harry was able to control his voice, at least, he worked harder on it. Then he made a up and down movement, going faster. Harry tried to stay up, but soon, the pleasure took his forces, and he felt himself sink into his seat. So he clutched the wooden table in front of him, digging his nails into it. At some point, the urge to moan became to important, and he had to remove one of his hand from the table to put it in his mouth, as he was about to come... and he almost fell of his seat. That amused Draco greatly, and, since the end of the lesson wasn't before a good 15 minutes, he decided to make it last longer. So he slowed his move, and even stopped it. Of course, that earned him a glare and an angry growl from Harry, but as Draco finally found a way to entertain himself, he wasn't ready to let go. Instead, he pretend to drop his feather, then casted a look around the class, and, as nobody was watching, he went under the table.

There, he licked Harry's penis, then hearing a sigh from above, engulfed it in his mouth, moving up and down. Above, Harry was looking petrified... or very attentive to the lesson, from a teacher point of view (even if the teacher wasn't saying something at the present moment, instead mocking an other Gryffindor). Feeling all Harry's body stiffened was too much for Draco, and he laughed on the member in his mouth... which didn't help the owner of said member. To torture him even more, Draco flicked skillfully his tongue around it, as he was bouncing up and down. And slowing his path every time he was feeling Harry on the verge of coming. Finally, he let him climax, as Harry's desire of screaming became almost unbearable. Finally relieved, Harry was able to sat straight again, glancing at the class to be sure his strange attitude wasn't noticed by anyone.

Then Draco put Harry's penis back into his pants, took his feather back, and sat back with a goofy smile. Finally, that lesson wasn't completly boring. But he wanted more. There were still ten minutes left until the end of the class. Besides Harry had 'fun', and him not. He looked in front of him, where Hermione was explaining the next step of the making of the potion to Neville. Seeing at what stage they were exactly gave an idea to Draco, and Harry, who finally gained his composure back think 'Oh no!' watching an evil smile spreading on Draco's face. Too right he was!

Indeed, Draco took a crocus flower and threw it in Hermione and Neville's potion. At first, none of them noticed anything. Then a thick white smoke spread from the cauldron, and, soon, it filled the whole room, and nobody was able to see anything. They heard Snape said " None of you move! It's not dangerous, but it will be if you knock over a cauldron. Wait until it dispersed. And believe me, the one responsible for this will regret it. Honestly what are you th..."

But the remaining of his speech was lost for both Harry and Draco, because the later put the former on the floor, and started to remove his pants. Harry tried (again) to protest silently, but was not really convinced (always liked having sex!). Besides, he had to admit that it was quite exciting to have sex during a class, and under the ( crooked) nose of the most unlikely teacher with that! So, under the expert hands of Draco, he found himself hardening once more. Only, this time, it wouldn't be a hand-blow job, but a full fucking session. Both of them roamed their hands on the other body, and soon they were ready; After all, they had only a few minutes to finish their business, and they couln't waste time. So Draco started to lick Harry's entrance, and feeling him ready, cast a lubricate spell on his penis, and positionned himself. He pushed slowly, because it was the first time with an other man for the two of them. His head was close to Harry's, so he heard him when he whispered "Go on please". Glad to comply, he pushed himself entirely into the other, and, as he didn't encountered resistance, went on a slow in and out move. Harry felt a bit of pain, but quickly the pleasure dominated it. "Faster, please!". So Draco went faster. And faster. And even faster. They both had an hard time trying not to emit noise, but they couldn't help gasping. Then Draco climaxed in Harry with a low moan, letting his seed go into the other's arse. And soon, Harry climaxed too, gasping, but his seed spread onto the furniture above him (yeah, actually they were under the table).

And, suddenly, Hermione felt herself wetting in front of them. And the need for sex became so strong that, due to the lack of partner, she had to do it all by herself. She laid on the floor, and slipped her right hand in her knickers, under the still persistent smoke. Then she flicked her fingers on her sensitive flesh, and, (luckily) soon climaxed. She cast a cleaning spell on her hands to remove the smell, and sat back on her seat.

Harry cast the same spell on the furniture, and put his pants back. Then him and dracosat back too, and waited for the smoke to disperse, trying to look the more innocent possible. Harry managed more or less, but Draco couldn't help a goofy smile. That's why when every of them were able to see clearly again, Snape immediatly guessed who was responsible.

-Mr Malfoy! What had you in head when you decided that filling te class with smoke was a good idea?

-Pfff! I was just bored, this class really need more action! answered Draco casually, noy even bothering to deny.

-Oh really? Bored! Well, I'll find you some worthy occupation. Everyone out, except for Mr Malfoy!

As none of the student wanted to deal with a furious Snape, they cleared the room. Harry was walking away, when Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

-Harry, what really happened in there?

Harry blushed a bit, but, as there was no point in denying with Hermione, told her the whole story. By the time he finished, she had surprise written on her face.

-What? I know it's not right, but it was fun and...

-I felt it.

-Sorry?

-I felt it! I suddenly needed sex in there, and nothing excited me. I felt it, I'm sure!

Harry gawped at her, and she returned his astonished look. That's how Draco found them when he went out of the room.

-Hem! Are you two alright?

-Drake, we have something to tell you.

They told him what happended, and he too look astounded.

-What the fuck? How can it be possible?

-Don't know. Come on, we have to say the others, we need to sort this out.

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the end, I didn't know how to finished it properly, so I just leave it like that.

So this was the 4th chapter. I think it's less funny than the previous, sorry for that but it's more difficult to make them do very weird things in Potions.

Thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad to see that you like this story.

And to everyone, review please, I really need your advice about this!


	5. A tiny charm

A/N;

Warning:Female slash and author craziness!

That evening, because of the day's events, Hermione called everyone in the Room of Requirement for an urgent meeting. Because, doze off in class is something, but feeling someone having sex near you is an other matter! So, once those who didn't know about what happened (Ron, Luna and Ginny) were informed, there was a silence... You could have hear a fly. Then Ron talked

-You mean you had sex without tell us before

Which awarded him a loud 'Ron, that's not the matter!' from the other five (yes, even Ginny!)

Then

-Hermy, you're sure that it was because of them? I mean, maybe you just have a sudden urge. That happens to me sometimes, though never in class. I remember once...

-Ginny!

-What? I was just...

-Don't call me Hermy! I know you know I don't like that! Honestly, in a time like this, I would expect you to be more mature! Calling me names! You know...

-Hermione Jane Granger! That's not the matter! Besides it's just a nickname! I didn't want to mock you!

-Yeah, that's what you say! That's what everyone says when they call me 'know-it-all'! Hermione, it's just a joke! We like you for who you are! Don't care about it!

Then she kept on quarelling with Ginny,which amused greatly the others, in particularly Ron 'for once it's not me and Mimi', until he heard Draco whispered to Harry 'I don't know about you, but I think someone is at her bad 'period' of the months!'

-Hum...Hum... Herrr... Girls! Please! Stop bickering about that! Ginny didn't want to mock you Hermione! And Ginny... (daggers-glare from his sister) Oh, don't look at me like that! Just apologize, and that will be ok! We have a problem to sort out!

That seemed to bring Hermione back to her sense 'Mine! I forgot that! How can I be so stupid?' ( dear Hermione! How can a problem dare not be resolved with her?)

-Ok! Huh... Ginny... Hum... Sorry? I think I over-reacted a bit!

At this, the boys chuckled... and immediatly stopped at her glare.

-It's ok Hermione! I didn't remember you don't like it! Friends?

-Of course! Hug?

-Naturally!

And they throw themselves in each other arms, were soon joined by Luna, then the boys who didn't want to be left out. After a five minutes common hug, they parted and Hermione ( of course) brought back their problem.

-So! About the whole thing 'I feel someone else having sex', we need to check if it's real! Because we can't let that happened all the time!

-Yeah! Just imagine that happened during a test! Imagine the face of McGonagall if someone were climaxing durig one of her class!

Everyone burst out laughing...except Hermione of course (period remember).

-That's not funny Ron!( wink HPPA) Honestly, can't you concentrate on what we are talking about for once! I mean it's serious! You are so childish!

-Say the girl who were yelling because of a nickname, whispered Harry to Draco.

-I hear that Harry!

-And?

-Well ... nothing 'don't blush Hermione, don't blush'. Back to our problem... oh stop smirking all of you!

Yes sir!

-Miss!

And then, something incredibly amazing happened: Luna came back from Mars, or Venus, I don't know, and said something that made sense!

-As for me, I don't think that could happen, because apparently, proximity plays its role in ...huh...that! I mean, if Drakie and Riry having sex is really the cause of what Mimi felt ( the three of them rolled their eyes to the heaven far far above them hearing their nicknames), it was because she was near them. Because I didn't fell anything. You?( to Ginny and Ron)

-No.

-No.

-Right! At least, it won't happen during a test! (The return of Miss School –is-above-everything). Besides, it may seem strange, but after, I was able to follow the class without thinking about sex.

-Same for me. (Draco of course! Because Harry, like I said, wasn't exactly the one paying the most attention in class)

-Maybe that's the solution of our previous problem! If we have sex together each morning, you'll be able to follow the class.

-Ron, you know that the picture is quite disgusting!

-I didn't meant ...like that!

-Yeah... and what do you mean 'you take notes'

-You takes notes, and Harry and me copy them! Like always!

Feeling a rant about how they were irresponsible about their schoolwork,and 'how do ytou manade to pass your exams, you are such children...' Harry said

-Look, it's not the moment! We have to check what exactly it was, so we have to repeat the experience. Though... yawn... not now. I'm tired, I'm off to bed. Coming Gin?

-Yeah, I'm tired too. Goodnight guys!

-Night! Have a nice sleep, Weaslette!

Hermione was eyeing suspiciously Harry and Ginny ( a suspicion confimed when they arrived after Ron and her in the common room, even if they left before), but decided to stopped the meeting there, as two persons out of six were missing. So they bid each other goodnight, and they headed back to their common room.

The next morning, in the sixth years Charms NEWT class, the student were having a lot of fun. Indeed, they were practicing the human reducing spell. At first, they had to reduce their partner to a third of their real size, something that everyone soon managed to do, but once back to their real size, the fun was unleashed on the students. You see, they had to reduce their partner to the smaller size they could manage. Which mean that some of them became liliputians, and had fun playing pranks on their partner, like running in their sleeves, or hide leaving the other to find them. So, everyone was running, searching, giggling, and Flitwick soon gave up on ordering this chaos, thinking that teenagers need to have fun sometimes (Flitwick is really one of the coolest teacher in Hogwarts, don't you think?).

Of course, as I am talking about pranks, I have to say that in this class was currently the sister of two of the greatest (worst?) pranksters ever of Hogwarts, and that they had a very bad (good?) influance upon her. So, naturally, she would certainly not let go of this occasion to ad to the general mayhem (I love this world). I have to say in her defense that his partnern, Colin Creevey, was in a particularly pranksty mood too, and after she had reduced him to four inches, she needed at least five minutes to find him. During her quest, she hit her head with Luna's, who was also looking for her partner, a Ravenclaw boy named Roby Smith. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but that was enough to understand that the other was thinking the same thing 'They are so gonna suffer!'. They finally found their partners, and a beaming Colin and a smirking Roby reduced the girls to less than two inches. The boys then immediatly said the counter curse, but, guess what? The girls were not there anymore! So both of them went looking for their partners, but their couldn't find them until the end of the class, fifteen minutes later. And you know why? Well, I explain (ting-a-ling! The great scene is coming!)

Like you guess, the girls immediatly ran after they were reduced, and hid together ( they were not far from the other) behind the leg of one of their classmates. Then they ran to a hole in the foot of a table. There, they looked laughing at the boys who were looking for them. Ginny was laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides, and what was bound to happen happened...

One of her hands accidentaly hit one of Luna's breasts!

Ok, I know, that could have end here with a mere "Sorry!" "It doesn't matter", but for this story, that would had had absolutly no interest (how convenient it is to make your, I mean her (JKR) characters do what you want!).

So, back on the story...

As Ginny hit, gently, her breast, Luna, who was wondering how to pass the time left until the boys could find them, had an idea (she's not Draco's girlfriend for nothing!) Remembering what did the boys the day before, she grab a still laughing Ginny, and kissed her hard on the lips. Said Ginny immediatly stopped to laugh, and dived her tongue in the other girl's mouth, as she was reaching for her breasts, this time on purpose. Luna moaned in return, and also reached for Ginny's breasts. She didn't held long, because Ginny, though novice in this domain (with an other girl), was an sexual expert. Which means that soon, Luna's shirt and bra were on the floor, while Ginny was sucking on one nipple after the other, while stroking all her body. Luna was moaning even more, but with the sound that were making their classmates " Ginny!" "Luna!" "Alfred!" "Johanne!" "Where are you?" " Be careful! You almost crushed Sara!"... it really didn't matter. Then Ginny quite roughly laid Luna on the floor, and began attacking the other body harder. From the breasts, she started to go down, to the belly, still sucking and licking. She lift Luna's skirt, and removed her knickers. She then introduced a finger in the Ravenclaw girl, then two. At the third, Luna was begging for Ginny to stop teasing her, and to release her. With a smirk, Ginny started to kiss the other's thighs, going slowly up them, and she finally reached the center of women's pleasure, and started to work on it expertly. After all, who know better what pleasured a woman than an other?

To entertain you while they are doing their business, here is a joke:

What's the difference between a birthday date and a clitoris?

Answer:

There's none! Men always miss them both!

So, on with the story (again! I'm easily distracted today!).

As I was saying, Ginny was working on Luna, flicking expertly her tongue on the sensitive flesh, and soon, Luna was coming screaming (but as she was about four centimeters tall, it was almost nothing for your normal people's ears. Usually, after being given a blow job, you need some time to recover, to come back to your senses. But we are talking about Luna. So, as soon as she had climaxed, she flipped Ginny over, ripped of her clothes, and frantically licked, sucked and bit all the flesh available, and soon, it was Ginny who was panting with desire. Her moans of pleasure seemed to be a great motivation for Luna, who introduced one, then two, then three fingers in Ginny. Whowas lying arms and legs sprawled, to allow the most space possible for Luna to fucked her. Because, actually, Luna was less talented than Ginny with her tongue, but she was very talented with her fingers. So she did it with her hands, and the Gryffindor girl was soon climaxing. She took two or three minutes to recover then cast a spell to fix her clothes. Then their left the hole both grinning, in order to find back their partner, then their normal size.

Just as the bell rang, Colin felt something tug at his sleeve, and saw Ginny just near him. Relieved, he said the counter spell, and probably misinterpret her grin;

-Great Ginny! I really started to be worried, you know! You are really your brothers' sister.

She throw back her hair casually and said

-Yes, I know! If I had a twin, I woul be better, you know!

-Merlin helped us, you are one.

-Ha, very funny! Oh, come, almost everyone already left!

At the door, they joined Luna who was still teasing Roby. Flitwick closed the door behind them, and they were about to head to lunch, when they saw an apparently distraught Professor McGonagall. Because, guess what? The Transfiguration class was next door to the Charms class. And guess who just had Transfiguration?

-Minerva, are you alright?

-Hum... Not really... I mean... I don't understand! We were having a normal, quiet class, when Granger, Potter, Weasley and Malfoy had some difficulties to breath! I sent them to the hospital wing to...

Ginny and Luna never heard what was next, because they were running to the hospital. But before they reached it, they were grabbed and thrown (gently, don't worry) in an unused classroom.

They were met by the sight of their smirking boyfriends, who immediatly pulled them in a snogging session. Then Harry needed to breath

-Well... clearly... it was not Hermione's imagination yesterday! Are you not ashamed of doing things in Charms?

-Not more than you in Potions actually.

-Oh good! I guess fun is alright. If you don't count Miss Grumpy-because-of-when-we-are-in-the-month!

-Yes, it was fun! Where is she by the way?

-Her and Ron already went to lunch. She couldn't face both of you because she can't do anything. And Ron loved her. So he went with her.

-Oh ok! Right! Actually, it's a good idea, I'm hungry!

-Me too, I'm hungry of you! Do you know what it's like to feel someone climaxing and not being able to do anything, though the head of McGonagall was worth it! You are not leaving until...

-Hem, sorry lovebirds, but I'd rather not witness that! Come Luny, let's go to an other class!

See you!

-Yeah, see you!

Ginny was smirking at the thought of why exactly they were going into an other, after having just discovered what Luna was able to do, but the smirk soon turn into a expression of lust as Harry started to stroke her, and soon, Ginny Weasley was thoroughly shagged for the second time of the day.

A/N: Yes! The longest chapter so far! I hope you like it!

It's a bit crazy, I know, but you see, it's the hollydays, you, I we can be crazy!

Thanks to my reviewers, it's so good to know people like this story!

Do what you want, have fun (not necessarily in that way!), but please, as you read, review, I like hearing about you and what you think of that story!


	6. Too much of Ginger

Warning: some scene in this chapter could be shocking for some, so be careful if you really want to read it!

_Too much of ginger _or _having sex while you are addict_!

-Draco, your bag is dripping!

-Oh, shit, what've happened again!

Draco opened hid bag and looked. Snape had given him and Hermione some bottles of potion to carry to the hospital because it was on their way, and one of them had been broken during the transport. He looked at the bottle, and read the name.

-Phew! It's just the multiplier potion (created to enhanced the effect of the other potions, if you didn't guessed)! Lucky it wasn't a medical one, Snape would have killed me.

-Clearly! When do you think it happened? Oh, wait, I know! That was the strange noise we heard when you put it down the table on the Room of Requirement! I hope there isn't to much lost!

-Don't worry! After all, it's easy to make, I'll make more tonight. Come on, we have more to carry.

**In the Room of Requirement.**

-"Harry, do you know where is Ron? I thought he was supposed to meet us.

-Actually, Gin, he is in detention. Snape heard him saying 'sweet things' to Hermione during Potions, and he wasn't exactly pleased." Harry snorted with laughter remembering Snape's face at this very moment. " So he sent him serving detention with McGonagall!

-Too bad, I wanted to play a chess game with someone worthy!

-Because I'm not?

-Face it Harry! You are a terrible player!

-Yeah Harry! You have the logic of a pouchec.

-Yes Luna! Too true!

Harry looked at Ginny in her eyes, and she just shrugged in amusement.

-Yeah, Luna! Right! Hem... want an other ginger biscuit!

-Yeah thanks!

The two girls answered in unison, then looked at each other laughing, soon joined by Harry, who gave each of them a biscuit and a glass of butterbeer.

-Hum... Those are really my favourites, don't you think?

-Yes, they are really good, and ginger is aphrodisiac if I'm not mistaken.

-Yes Harry, but you need more than one biscuit to be turn on! It's not viagra, you know!

-How do you know what's... Oh, don't bother! Hum... so good!

-Too true! But don't you think they are a bit too wet.

-Luna, they are not supposed to be wet at all! Though it's true, they are quite wet! Harry, what do you... Harry, Harry! Hello?

But Harry wasn't able to hear. He was too busy eyeing Ginny's chest, and felt himself hardened. Ginny waved her hand in front of him, but progressively felt desire grow in her. A very kinky desire. She knew she wanted Harry Potter in her, but not before torturing him until he was a puddle of goo. She turned to Luna and saw the same lust in her eyes. They smirked at each other, a smirk who could have frightened a death eater had he been there, but a smirk unseen however by Mr Potter himself, as he had his glare between Ginny's legs right now.

Suddenly he couldn't control himself more and launched at her, devouring her lips in the same move. Then his hand started roaming on her body while she pushed him toward a bed that magically appeared in the Room. The rear of his knees bumped on it, and she pushed him. He felt and as he was clunging to her she felt on top of him. Still kissing, she let her hands roamed on his body until she reached the bottom of his T-shirt. She tugged at it and removed it, stroking his bare shirt in the move. As she reached the top of the T-shirt, he lifted his arms so that she could removed it completely. She went very slowly, looked at Luna, and as she was reaching Harry's wrists she quickly removed the T-shirt and attached Harry's left wrist to one of the handcuffs that Luna slyly put behind one of the bed's rungs, while Luna took care of the other wrist. Then both girls get up from the bed and smirked at the half-naked and tied Harry lying on the bed. He whimpered to protest, not against the handcuffs, but against the lack of cares for his body. He sent Ginny his best puppy eyes, and she seemed to pity him a bit because she leaned in and...

...whispered in his ear

-Oh no! Don't think that we'll grant your wish without asking something in return!

Before he could answer, she gagged him and turned him over on the bed, so he was lying flat on his stomach. She then went straddle him, seated on his arse, and started to massage his back. Even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he still appreciated it, thank you very much, and was emitting sounds of pleasure through the gag. But, as I was saying, both girls were in a quite kinky mood. So Ginny got off Harry, and spanked him quite hard. He cried out and mumbled something like "aff aff fo?" (What's that for?)

-I said you Potter! You are going to paid for what you'll get!

Harry was on his stomach, so unable to see the girls, but, had he could, he would have see a mad light in their eyes, like if they were...drugged.

Actually, just as Ginny finished her sentence, Luna came with a whip. Harry had managed to turn his head a bit, and suddenly saw two hot women dressed in black leather bustiers and shorts, eyeing his body like it was a very tasty piece of chocolate. That made him hardened even more, if it was possible, and the bed under his member became very uncomfortable. The girls were very kinky, but wanted to keep the prize, so they made the bed shorten, so that only Harry's upper half was on the bed, while his knees were on the floor, giving more room for his (quite impressive, I have to say!) manhood.

Then Luna, feeling very domineering in front of this defenceless man in front of her, ran her hand on his back, making him shiver, while Ginny was doing the same on his arms. Then suddenly, Luna whipped him on the arse, making him cried in pleasure and pain. She seemed to like it, because she started to whip him repeatedly, while Ginny was scratching his arms, tugging at his hair, slapping his face, maltreating all the parts of his body she could reach. In his drugged state too, Harry felt all of this absolutely exciting, and his member felt as hard as his broomstick, and quite painful too.

So he started thrusting in the sheets in front of him, desperate to release himself. Satisfied to see the hero reduced at the state of a rutting animal, the girls stopped their ministrations, turned Harry back, and made the rest of the bed apparating again. They looked appreciatively at the length of his manhood. Then they both went at one of his feet, and licked their way to the top of Harry's thighs. The first to reach it was Luna, so she jumped on Harry's member and engulfed it in her mouth. She licked it slowly, and removed her mouth. Then she went down again, and up and down, and up...again, in a more and more fast move, doing things with her tongue that Harry couldn't even imaging. (Actually, Ginny often did them, but Harry wasn't drugged then. Harry felt an pleasure that he couldn't name growing in his lower body, and stiffened as he was about to come. Luna felt it and stopped.

-Oh no Potter, you still haven't pay everything.

So, under the mad eyes of Harry, Luna headed to Ginny. Looking slyly at Harry, both kissed under his gaze. Both of their hands started to roamed on each other, and soon ,both bustiers were unclasped and lying on the floor. Then Luna kissed her way down to Ginny's left breast, which she liked like she was devouring a very juicy red apple. Ginny screamed in pleasure, which became even more big when Luna went on her right breast which was the more sensitive. After a few minutes of licking, kissing and nipping, she went on her stomach, down and down, until she reached the hem of Ginny's shorts. Still licking, she removed the shorts with her hands, kissing the fleece. Then she kissed Ginny's clit.

Harry's eyes were now rolling madly for the desire he was feeling, but the girls wanted to torture him a bit more. So Ginny pulled Luna up, and did the same ministrations that she received, in an even more sexy way.

When she reached Luna's clit, the 'sexual bond' they were sharing became unbearable, the girls launched at Harry. Ginny was the first to get there, so she straddled him, and impaled herself on his member, sighing in relief. She stayed there for a few moments, until she felt Harry trying to thrust in her from under. So she started to move up and down on his wonderful tool of pleasure. Luna couldn't contain herself, and, as she couldn't be fucked by one of the other, she removed the gag and straddled Harry's head. He understood immediately, and put his tongue in her entrance, then on her clit, half-licking, half-biting. He moved faster and faster, following the path on Ginny who was moving at a path almost impossible to follow with the eyes. Soon the three of them came in the mean time, and Luna had to roll quickly so as not to crash down on Harry's nose. Ginny got off him, and they laid there, to tired to move. Only their eyes were able to, and they saw...

...Draco and Hermione fucking against a wall on the other side of the wall!

(Ok, to explain, once they finished their job, they headed to the Room of Requirement, and were soon engulfed in the wave of desire emanating from it. So they entered it, and while the others were to busy and to in a hurry to notice them, they magically removed their clothes so as not to waste time, and Hermione was pressed against the wall while Draco was shagging her). Once they finished, they came to the bed who magically grew larger to welcome them. Then they all fell asleep, pressed against each other.

Six floors below 

**-**Yes Weasley! Harder! Harder!

Hum... I'm ashamed to say that, but Ron oddly felt the need for sex too, and during his detention! So, as McGonagall was the only one there, he launched at her and started to kiss her. She protested a bit at first, but she always a thing for red head, as she was Scottish, and Ron was so good looking! Besides, it was so long she hadn't been with a man on her bed (McG POV)! So she let him do what he wanted, and soon, he was shagging her. With talent, I must add. So she soon was coming, then Ron followed her suit. He was the first to recover, and blushed at what he did 'Oh mine! A teacher!' He cast a spell to put their clothes back on, then obliviate her to avoid further embarrassment.

She looked at him sternly and said "Alright Weasley, you can go.

-Thanks, Professor! Good night!

-Good night!"

Later that night, Minerva dreamed about how wonderful it was when her boyfriends shagged her when she was young, not knowing why it came back after so much years. But that's not the point.

The point is that Ron was running to the Room of Requirement, thinking 'What the fuck happened this time?'

He slammed the door opened, and looked at the five forms of his girlfriend, sister and friends fast asleep pressed against each other, Harry still tied to the bed...and all of them naked! That was too much for him, and he cried out

-What the fuck happened in here?

That woke everyone up, and they looked angrily at him... until they realised that they were all naked and in the same bed. They jumped out of it, running for their clothes, while Harry was screamed "Can someone untie me, please!" Ron did it, and Harry too ran for his clothes. Ginny and Luna could only find leather underwear, so they took his clothes, hiding in them as Harry was at least eight inches taller than her. But that left him naked, and he tried to hide behind Ginny... until he remembered that he was in the Room of Requirement and just had to summon some clothes.

Once the mayhem had settled down a bit, Ron asked again, though in a normal voice

-What the fuck happened in here?

-I don't know, we were just eating, and suddenly, all that mattered was having kinky and hot sex.

Ginny looked utterly confused, and Harry enlaced her waist, looking thoughtful too.

-Yeah... not that it was bad, actually it was really good, but I still don't understand why.

Luna was in dreamy-mood mode again and said.

-Remember, we were talking about the aphrodisiac ginger... maybe the wish of our mind overtook our body.

Ron was suspicious

-You were talking about aphrodisiac?

-Yeah, we were eating ginger biscuits, joking about the aphrodisiac in it, than saying they were wet, then...

-Wet" Hermione screamed. "Where were they?"

Ginny pointed her the table, and Hermione ran to it, noticing the puddle on it. She carefully sniffed it, and her eyes widened as she was shouting "Draco!"

He slowly came to her to avoid most of her wrath, but that didn't work. When he saw the colour of the puddle, his eyes widened too "Oh mine!"

They explained how they discovered about the broken bottle. "And when the ginger came in contact with it, the potion enhanced its effect... as well at the ones of the alcohol in this butterbeer... and all of your inhibitions were suppressed... and we were all affected through our bond.

-Yeah, but it was amazingly strong! I mean, I was with McGonagall, and...

Ron suddenly blushed and didn't say more, but Ginny was looking at him slyly

-What? You shagged her?

Ron didn't move for a while, then nodded imperceptibly... which threw the others in hysterical laughs, even Hermione who was choking "With McGonagall...ah, ah... you... ah, ah...I can't believe... hi, hi... you really hi, hi..."

It took them a while to stop, but the face of Ron made them laugh again for at least half an hour. When they managed to calm down, or at least restrain their laughs, Ron looked darkly at all of them, and decided to 'play his Hermione'

-That's not fun, honestly! I mean, I had to obliviate her! What do you think had happened?

Hermione snorted once more, and answered

-Well, I suppose that the potion also enhanced the power of pour bond. So you were able to feel it too.

-Oh! Ok! Oh mine, did you see the hour? It's past curfew! We had to go back to our Common Room!

Ron was desperately trying to find a way to avoid further embarrassment and jokes this night, and leaving seemed to be a good idea, but he forget Harry, who shot a cunning smile at him

-Hello Ron! I'm Head Boy, Hermione's Head Girl, the four of you are prefect, and no one know we are here. You won't got out of trouble so easily.

That's when Ron understood that his shagging of his sixty-three year-old teacher would be the favourite joke about him, for at least until his death. At least.

'I'm doomed!'

A/N: Phew! Finished at least! Honestly, this was the harder to write, so I hope you like it!

Apart from the sexual scene (I think you have understood by now that there'll be one in each chapter), the other important thing in this story (apart from love and friendship, of course) is the bond, which will be very important to conclude the story.

This chapter is dedicated to Hormonal-Reject who gave me this idea, thank you so much!

To answer theloveofanangel (sorry I took so long!) couples won't change, it would destroy their friendship. It's better to let them experience various things while they are young and still staying with the one they love.

Thanks to all my reviewers, keep on motivating me, I love you!

So as read, review and give me advice, I like it!


	7. When problems begin

When problems begin 

For two months, the six friends kept on their strange relationship without any trouble. Well, when I say without any trouble, I mean they had to be careful not having sex when it could make the others having trouble. You may think that having to be careful could take all the fun they were looking for away, but actually, it added spice in their life. Think about sneaking out of the common rooms without being seen by your housemates, or caught by your teachers; think also about having sex in dark corridors, or in broomclosets during lunch, or between two classes. That was the fun they found in the situation: always being about to get caught while they were having their naughty ways, well, it was just so exciting! So exciting it almost became a drug, because it was helping them forget about their problems.

Indeed, they needed it! Remember, Draco's father was killed by Remus. But they still had to deal with Mr Killjoy-in-chief, I mean Voldemort of course. He seemed to be really angry with… everyone, actually, so he was making attacks after attacks on those who were against him, those who disappointed him, those who were thinking by themselves, those who were in front of him… In short, he was attacking everyone, and was trying to torture Harry through their link… and also by threatening those he liked. So there was a lot of pression on our friends' backs. And they needed even more fun to forget it. And there was the problem: you know about drugs, you always need to take more and more of them so feel something. Well here… I'll tell you.

It was a Thursday morning (I hate Thursdays!). The day before, there have been a particularly nasty attack on the family of a Gryffindor boy. And Voldemort seemed to enjoy to share all of it with Harry, who wasn't able to sleep most of the night. Then the trio had Charms first thing in the morning. Thanks to the general mayhem (you know how are Charms classes), Harry was able to have a little nap. Flitwick had to leave twenty minutes before the need of tha class, so he dismissed the class. Ron had a free period and headed to Gryffindor tower, while Harry and Hermione headed to Potions. In a attempt to forget his noght, Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her in a broomcloset.

He closed the door, and immediately started to snog her.She moaned in pleasure, which allowed him to enter her mouth. Feeling his need for comfort, she hugged him tightly while snogging him, then stroked his neck, something that always drove him crazy. He ripped open her blouse (without removing one button, he was talented!), blew on her breast through her bra, which made her nipple harden in desire. Smirking, he removed her bra completely, and started to suck on her left breast, then on her right, while his hand were going down, under her skirt, then stroking her arse. She sighed happily, while running her hands in his so soft hair. That's when, for a weird reason, she remembered the awful night he had. So she decided to take things in her hands (not literally. Well, not exactly literally!). She had gained a lot of confidence during the two months, so she wasn't hesitant like before. She grabbed his chin, and raised his head, snogging him again. In the mean time, she rubbed against his erection, making him moaned this time. She removed his shirt, and went licking his chest, sucking on each nipple. Then she went on his belly, while her hands were working on his belt, then pants, than boxers. She licked her way down his belly, until the top of his erection interfered. So she went a bit backward, looked up at his closed eyes, went forward again, and suddenly she took his entire manhood in her mouth. The shock made him open his eyes, and he looked down at Hermione, at her cute mop going up and don on his member, offering him delightful sensations. He put his hands in her hair, he always liked to pet the one who was giving him a blow job. And she absolutly loved to be pet, so, to reward him, she went faster, and played with his balls by means of her now expert fingers. Too soon, he felt himself coming. I say too soon, because Harry discovered that he loved to make things linger. He also discovered that his pleasure was greater when he shared it with someone else. So, to reward Hermione and make things linger, he raised her on her feet, and once again snogged her. He quickly removed her stockings and thongs (enjoy the picture?), and pushed in her. She screamed in pleasure(don't worry, there was a silencing charm on the closet), and thrusted her hips towards him. They went on thrusting in/on the other, and soon, they came screaming each-other name. Hermione checked her watch; they still had seven minutes. They quickly dressed, still panting. Then they left the broomcloset, and as Harry was cautiously closing the door, he heard Hermione gasp. He went by her, and the view in front of him shocked and angered him.

Just there, against the broomcloset he and Hermione were previously occupying, were Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil, fucking each other senseless. Harry was about to punch Draco, 'how could he betray us like that!', but Hermione grabbed his arm, they couldn't affors to be late in Potions. Just as they were about to enter the class, Draco joined them, but they both ignored him, after Hermione gave Harry the 'we'll deal with that later' look.

A/N:Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long, almost two months! School really takes all my time (well, not all, but I also go to parties, like my father's birthday last week!).

So, I bet you all hate Draco by now! But beware, my favourite proverb is "appearances can be deceptive". How will they deal with their problems? See you next chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I know; my writing style isn't perfect, but I'm doing my best. Thanks again, and if you have ideas... I hope you were not deceived by the new turn in the story!

And remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update, so please, push the button…


	8. Bewitched?

Harry and Ginny were on the couch, waiting for their friends to arrive. Harry had a bad day, but didn't to share it before everyone was there. What happened with Draco was a matter that had to be discussed, or at least explained, between the six of them, and Harry and Hermione asked for emergency meeting. So, at the moment, Harry was lying, his head on Ginny's lap, while she was stroking his hair in a soothing motion. He was dozing off when he heard the voices of Hermione and Ron. Actually, they were bickering (oh amazing!), about the colour of Ron's jumper. Not that Hermione was from the fashion-victim kind, but you have to admit that orange with red hair... And not that Ron really minded about her opinion, but they just liked bickering, not that anyoe of them would admit it, even when being tortured. Ginny was having a hard time not to laugh, while Harry was trying to mute the noise they were making by putting his hand against his ears.

Seeing his eyes scrunched in pain, Hermione pointed him to Ron, and they both stopped, and sat next to the couch on the floor. Hermione and Ginny took one of Harry's hand, and hold them in comfort. Harry kept his eyes closed, but his face relaxed a bit, enjoying the mere fact of being cared by the people he loved the most.

Luna arrived soon, and frowned when she saw the four of them by the couch.

"Where is Draco? He said that he was going ahead, I had something to check in my coomon room, so I told him to go and tell you I would be a bit late."

"We don't know Lu. We have been here for half an hour, and Ron and Hermione just arrived."

"That's odd. Well, maybe he has been delayed. So, how was your day... Huh, sorry Harry!"

"...oesn't atter" came the grunt from the tired young man lying on the couch.

"Well, I'll think I'll just do like you, I'm a bit tired to."

She sat by them, her head leaning against the couch, and they revealed in the comfortable silence that settled down between them.

However, Draco didn't show up. After half an hour, they grew worried, and decided to go looking for him. Harry and Hermione stayed behind the others.

"Do you think we should tell them what happened ?"whispered Harry.

"I don't know. You know it's like when you are in a urge. Maybe he didn't realized who he was shagging!" ans wered Hermione, whispering too.

"Honestly I don't think so. Just think about it Hermione! We all agreed to not go and fuck around. Six should be enough! There is something strange going on here! I'm quite worried, Mione!"

"Shhh! It's alright, Harry, it's alright! Don't be so paranoiac, I'm sure that's something Voldemort would like very much."

"Yeah, you probably right. It's just..."

Harry lowered his head, trying to hide his tears of fear for what could happen to his beloved friends and girlfriend. Ginny felt that they were no longer behind her, and turn over to see Harry fighting back tears, and Hermione clueless as to what to do. So she went back to them, and hugged Harry fiercely. Even if he was much taller than her, he felt like he was wrapped in her arms, her love for him giving her a size that she would never reach phisically.

"Alright, love, alright. I'm here! You are really too tired, you know! Let's get over with finding Draco, and I'll take you to bed... too sleep!" She added with a mischievous smile. She was rewarded with a half-smile. He was glad that she was always there to cheer him up, but he feared for what could happen to her, as well as he feared that their relationship with the other four would suffer from what Draco did.

They went on looking for him, and as they were coming by Ravenclaw Common Room, they heard a noise in an unused class. Hermione carefully opened the door, because she was the most silent, and stayed still in shock of what she saw. The others came behind her, and they had to restrain Luna at the sight in front of them. In deed, Draco was shagging Padma Patil once more. Or rather she was shagging him. Draco was lying on the floor, with Padma bouncing on his member, a look of pure happiness on her face. But what was worse, was that Parvati was straddling Draco's head, while he was fucking her with his tongue.

Ginny and Ron dragged Luna out of the room, while Hermione was shutting her up with her hand on the other girl's mouth. Harry closed silently the door, andthey went in a clss nearby, to wait for Draco.

After ten minutes, they saw the Patil twins leaving giggling, and Draco came by the room were the five were. He was oddly dragging his feet, but that didn't prevent Harry from Grabbing him and shoving him in the class. Then he locked the door, and turn over to face the other boy. His eyes were misty and he was looking at them as if he just had the best day of his life. But Luna came by him, finally free of ths siblings' grip, and slapped her boyfriend hard on both cheeks. The misty look disappeared, and his eyes became once again the cold grey lake they were used to.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy, Lu?"

"What am I doing? You're the one to talk! I was worrying because you didn't show up like you said, then we went looking for you, and we found you shagging the Patil twins! I'm certainly not the one who is crazy!"

"What do you...I didn't do all of that! I just wanted to lay a few minutes to rest, and the last thing I know, you slap me! I didn't..."

"You did it Draco! We all saw you," Ron retorted.

"No, I didn't! I love Luna too much! And I don't want to betray you! Do you think I don't know what it's like? Without you, my father would have killed me! I swear I don't know what happened! Believe me please!"

The panicked look in his eyes convinced hem that he wasn't lying. They all looked at each other in wonder, and Harry's face lightened up.

"I think I know what ... Well, maybe someone tricked you! I mean, do you remember what happened with Romilda's love potion last year? Maybe someone put something like that in your food."

Draco looked horrorstruck at what Harry just said.

"You sure? I mean are you sure? But what if it happens again. I don't want to cheat on you guys. Especially you, Luna! Please, believe me! I love you too much! I don't want you to hate me."

Luna came near Draco and hugged him.

"I believe you, love. I know you love me, but it was just so horrible to see you... with them! I felt like my heart was about to stop beating! I...I just..."

She burried herself in his shoulder crying, while he hold on her, whispering soothing words. The others said their goodbyes, and left them. Not wanting to let go of each other, Draco and Luna headed to the Room of Requirement, and spent the night comforting each other (you see what I mean!).

The next day, after the Prefect meeting, Draco grabbed Hermione so as to talk to her, and lead her in the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, what do you think happened? I didn't want to discuss it yesterday, but love potion don't make you lose your memory!"

"I don't know! Do you think that someone could have obliviate you? Or put you under the imperius? Maybe..."

"...maybe a student was controlling me? I know, I have thought about it too. But normally, that's something you remember! Someone want to hurt us, and that someone is very powerful! I'm scared Hermione! I don't want to hurt one of you!"

"I know, I know! Shhhh! We will find what the problem is! Shhhh!" Hermione said, as she was hugging a crying Draco. He hold onto her as his life depended on it. But soon, his body stareted to react at the closeness of their body. Besides, he needed something to forget his problems... and she was there.

So he kissed her hard on her lips, while rubbing his manhood on her lower belly. She moaned, and his tongue invaded her mouth. They snogged like that for a while, emptying their head at the contact of their tongues fighting for dominance, until their body asked for more. So Draco raised his left hand, and unbuttoned Hermione's blouse. Then he massaged her left breast, while he trailed a line of kisses from her neck to her right breast, thet he teased with his tongue through her bra. At her moans of approval, he unclasped the bra, and feasted on her hardened nipples. She pressed her body on his hard, while putting her hands under his shirt, to feel that soft skin of his. Soon his shirt was on the floor, and she leaned to lick at his chest, while her left hand was teasing his member through his pants, the other rubbing his back. He jerked his head back in pleasure, as she was driving him in heaven. Then he stopped her, and grabbing both her hands, he put them above her head, while kissing her and rubbing his cock onto her needy pussy. Both had then forget all notion of worry, as their hormones had completly inhibited the part of their minds that wasn't caring about physical sensations. All he had in his mind was feeling and tasting the most of her that he could. So he leaned on his knees, and removed her thong, that he hastily threw aside. Then he laid her on a bed that he made appear and spread her legs apart. His head disappeared under her skirt, and he tongued her. He started to lick the surface of her pussy, teasing her. Then he fucked her with his tongue, lickingher juice as she was wetting more and more. When he felt her here wet enough, he went up on her clit, and played with it, licking, kissing, and bitting a bit, until he heard her begged for more. So he quickly undid his underpants and trousers, and guided his throbbing cock into her. They sighed in relief as he entered her, and she pushed her hips up to encourage him to go on. So he pulled back ,then re-entered her and again and again, going at an even faster path, until she came. He soon followed her, and both laid panting on the bed.

She was the first to regain consciousness,and she started to gather her clothes to dress back. However, Draco seemed to have some difficulties waking up.So she shook him a bit, and after a few tries, he opened his eyes. But they weren't the usual icy blue she was accostumated to; they were a cold and hostile pale grey. And they were looking at her with anger.

"Draco! Are you alright? Your..."

"Get your hands off me, filthy mudblood! How dare you touch me? Fucking wasn't enough?

Get out! Get out!"

Frightened and horrified, Hermione ran out of the Room crying.

'What the fuck happened there?'

A/N: Hello, hello!

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had quite a writer's block, and then I didn't have enough time. But I hope you like this one anyway.

So, can you guess what's up with Draco? Probably not what you think, but you can still try to guess.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers,I'm so glad you gave me some feedback, and good one with that. Go on like that, I'm so happy to hear about all your praise.

So, to a fast update, you know what you have to do!


	9. Draco

Hermione ran away from the Room to Gryffindor Tower, and fell on the first couch on her way. She laid there, head on a soft pillow, crying her eyes out. She was shaking so badly that she almost fell of the couch. But just then Ron came by and caught her, and put her on his lap. He hold her while she was crying on his shoulder, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothing in her ear. She calmed down a bit, and just staid there, taking comfort in Ron's heat.

They heard a commotion near the door, and Harry and Ginny entered the room, snogging each other senseless. When they saw Ron and Hermione, they wink at them mischievously. But Ginny noticed the trails of tears on Hermione's face, she kneeled by her and took her hand.

"Hey honey what's up? Why all the tears?"

"It's Draco again! He...he..."

She told them what happened, and she burst in tears once more.

"I don't understand, he seemed to change in a minute! I didn't recognize him, even his eyes had changed of colour!"

"And it was not the first time!" added Ginny. "I wonder, maybe he really is under some spell! But how could we check it?"

"Well, maybe we can tie him to a chair ad check spells or potions!" thought Ron. But Hermione disagreed.

"Just imagine that we are wrong! He is going to hate us all life long after that!"

Harry cut her.

"Honestly, Hermione, after what he did to you, you still have scruples! Even if he is under some spell, we have to free him! We can't risk him to destroyed our friendship! And have you thought about Luna? What if he hurt her? I like Draco, we all do, but we have to stop him before someone is harmed! Even him!"

Ginny caught his arm and tried to soothe him like she always did when he was unnerved, and pecked him on his cheek. He immediately replied kissing her lips, and seemed to calm down, judging his dazed look.

"Ok! Well! No need to panic! Hum... Let's see if that happens again, and if it does, we'll do what we just said, ok?"

"Alright darling. But I was thinking... what about Luna? After all, she is his girlfriend!"

None of them said anything. Instead, they looked at each other, in hope of one of them would find the right answer to that dilemma, afraid to lose Luna's friendship if their assuming was wrong. Finally Hermione gave the most logical answer.

"We have to tell her! She has already seen Draco cheat... Well, anyway, she has the right to know! Just imagine that Draco tries to kill her! We can't take that risk!"

"You're right! Let's find her, and see if she agrees to help us!"

"Ok! I'll take my map, and we'll go looking for her!"

Harry went up the stairs and quickly came back, unfolded the map, and all four looked for Luna.

Hermione spotted her in the library, and they ran off to catch her before she left. But as they were turning the corridor leading to the library, they heard the sound of an argument in a nearby room. And it sounded awfully like the voices of Draco and Luna!

"...don't understand! How could you do that to me! With her nonetheless! You know she hates me! Why Drake? Why?"

"First you stop to call me Drake! My father named me Draco, and that's my name! Second what were you thinking? That I would stay all life long with you loony? Fucking that whore was the only way to make you understand that us, well, it has ended! By the way, she's not the only one! I've fucked half the sixth and seventh years before you even saw it!"

"But why? I...I love you! I don't..."

"Well I don't love you! Never have! Besides you and your little mates are so boring! So kind, so happy! You are sickening me! It's not even fun to fuck you all! So now, if you excuse me, actually even if you don't, I have more interesting things to do, so farewell, Loony, I hope I'll never talk to you again!"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron who all had an ear against the door, barely had the time to run and hide before Draco left the room slamming the door. They heard him walking away, then left their hideout to see how was Luna. She was, well, let's just say she was not all right. At all.

She was on her knees on the cold floor, crying her eyes out. She didn't hear her four friends entering the room, but when Ginny knelt by her, she hugged the other girl, quickly soaking the shoulder of her shirt. Ginny held her like that for a while, until Luna's tears calmed down a bit, then she looked into her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"You... you heard everything?"

"Hum... the last part at least! I'm sorry!"

"I..." She started to cry again. "I thought he loved me! And he just had to sleep with that bitch, you know, Miranda, and Merlin only knows how many others! With you I didn't care, but them! How could I be so stupid! All this time he mocked me! And you too!"

And she wasn't able to say something else, crying on Ginny's shoulder again. Her friends glanced at each other, to see which one of them would talk to her about their thought.

Finally Harry knelt by her too, and put an hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Look, Lu, we wanted to talk to you about that, actually. We caught him having sex with Padma, then her and Parvati, then he threatened Hermione, and honestly" He swallowed hard to force the words out "We think that he hasn't been himself for a while."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Well... did you not noticed that he hasn't been acting like he used to? He is distant, almost like he did until our fifth year, and... well I don't know if that's mean anything, but I haven't felt our bond for a while."

"Me neither!" said the other four.

"You see, something is definitely wrong! And we wanted to see you, because we were thinking of forced the truth out of him, if we have to! I know it's a bit rash, but..."

"No, you are right, we must do it. If there's something wrong and he loves me, he will understand, and if he doesn't... well, it won't matter."

"Ok! Do you think you'll be able to walk back to your Common Room?"

She looked up at Harry, and smiled sadly at him.

"You know, just because my heart is hurt, it doesn't mean that I can't walk. I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am. I don't know what will happen, but thank you for giving me some hope."

She stood up, and was about to leave, but Harry hugged her fiercely.

"I wish we'll bring you more than hope Lu!"

"Me too, but you know Harry, you are not responsible for all of us, however much I appreciate your kindness!" She said, hugging him back. The other three joined them, then they all left the room, and they walked with Luna the farthest they could. They said goodbye to each other, and Luna left for her Common Room, Ron and Hermione for Gryffindor Tower, and Harry and Ginny wanted a walk by the castle.

They walked side by side for a while, and Ginny felt Harry getting frustrated. She glance at his eyes, and she saw the sombre look in his eyes. She stood in front of him, and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Look, Harry, Luna is right! You are not responsible for all of us, it's not your fault if things turn bad, and you can't be the only one who always need to make them better! Not alone at least!"

"I know, but you know I can't help to worry! All the people I love always seem to die or almost because of me, I'm tired of things always getting bad around me!"

"It's wrong! Look at me! What was wrong in my life because of you?"

"You mean apart in your first year with the diary?"

"It wasn't your fault, besides you didn't love me then!'

"Maybe not love, but I cared for you, and the goal was to destroy me! Gin! I won't be able to stand it if something happen to you! I love you so much! You are all my future! How could I live without you?"

He hugged her, actually more crushed her into him, as he needed to feel she was there, alive, with him, the promise of a life better than his past. Ginny hugged him too, patting his back, and trying to comfort him, whispering in his ear.

"Harry, I promise you'll never have to live without me! I'll always be by you, besides you are the one who is meant to save all of us! And when that will be done, I'll marry you, and we'll have a dozen of children who'll know that the world is in peace because of their father, Harry! Harry?"

She heard him inhaled deeply in her neck, and , knowing how much he loved her sent, tighten her hold on him. That, and the promise of a family with Ginny, were enough to make Harry instantly go hard. Ginny felt the loved hardness on her lower belly, and she looked up once again at Harry. There, in his eyes, she saw how much he needed her, and that future, and only wanted to give him (and her actually!) a hint of their dreamt life. And to promise it to each other, their more fiercely and more lovingly that they ever had before. Harry crushed Ginny against the wall... who fell down. Surprised, they looked around them, and realised that they were in the Room of Requirement. However, the surprise didn't last long, and harry carried Ginny to a bed conveniently placed near the door, as they were kissing again.

They were in such a urge that they couldn't be bothered with clothes, and Harry just made them disappeared. Then he climbed on top of her, still kissing her. Both knew that it would be rough this night, because all the pain would prove the reality of their body on each other, as well as the assurance that they belonged to each other.

Ginny became tired of being on the bottom, and rolled over on top of Harry. She left his mouth for his neck, where she sucked at the skin so hard that he ended with three love marks there. She then trail a path down his chest, while Harry was clinging at her hair. As she reached his left nipple, she bit it, and Harry arched at the pain, pulling at her hair at the same time. Both whimpered at the pain, but Ginny licked at the abused nipple then blew on it to cool it, and Harry massaged her head. Then he guided her to the other nipple, and she bit once more, but this time the result was different. Harry put his leg around Ginny to show his urge, but she smiled mischievously and put the legs back in place while blowing on the nipple. Then she got off Harry, and he whimpered at the loss of heat. But soon she was again in him, this time just above his erect member. She gently bit the skin there, while scratching his hips and belly. The sensations were almost to much to stand, in particular due to the fact that she was near the place where he wanted her to be, but not on it. Just when he thought he was about to go crazy, she went down on his manhood, sucking him like there would be no tomorrow. He arched his back in response, trying to push him more deep into her. But she steadied him with one hand, while making a slow up and down movement. With a free hand, she took his balls and scratched them gently, not hard enough to hurt him, but just so that he know the power she had upon him. He was now sweating a lot, his mind definitely clouded, and when she had her teeth at her so talented tongue to please him, he couldn't stand it anymore, and sit up.

She looked up at him, surprised, and was about to ask if she had been wrong, but he flipped them over, saying "Mine!" with her deep voice and a hollow look. Then he attacked her with her tongue, making love marks on her neck too. He went down, licking every inch if skin available, and when he reached a breast, he stopped and looked at it like a sailor would at her land after a long travel. He then attacked it, with tongue, teeth and hand, not daring to bite, but applying his teeth hard enough for her to feel it. She was squirming under him, asking for more, but he didn't want to leave her upper body so soon. So, as he launched at the other breast, one of his hand reached down to massage the sensitive flesh between her legs. She cried out in pleasure, and he used that distraction to bite the nipple gently. Her hand pushed on his hand, and he saw that she liked that. So he took the nipple back between his teeth, while running his tongue on the top. Ginny was by then moaning continuously, and begging him to go on. He smirked, and couldn't help but comply, even if he wanted to make her wait a bit. But that girl just drove him crazy, and he left the breast for southern region. He licked the skin just below the breasts, where she was particularly sensitive, then applied kisses on all of the belly, while one of his hand was still stroking her clit, and the other scratching her hips and thigh. When his tongue reached her bellybutton, he took great care in plunging inside, then kissing all around, thinking 'children!' with a smile, then went down on pleasuring their future mother.

He was just above the tuft of red hair when he removed his hand. Ginny whimpered in loss, but the kisses he put on that tuft shut her up. He used both his hands to stoke the outer thighs, while he was kissing the inner, one thigh after the other. Then a smell from even reached his nostrils, as the juices of Ginny were calling him. He reached her hole and plunged his tongue inside, revealing in the wonderful taste, then slowly went up to reach the clitoris. He licked it once, then bit it, earning a screamed "oh Merlin!" from Ginny. He went on pleasuring her, a "oh yes!", "please", "and "again" making him go crazy. As she was about to come, he stopped. She started to protest, but he quickly shut her up by covering her mouth with his, then letting her taste herself on his tongue. He looked at her, and said "I want to look in your eyes when you come this time! I want to see love in it, and I want you to see my love for you!"

"I want to, Harry!"

So she steadied herself, her legs around his hips, and he pushed in her in one go. It probably twinged a bit, but she only felt relief as they became one once again. He tried to go slowly at first, but his own need and Ginny's screams of encouragement were enough to convince him that the time was not at duration. Both felt their orgasm quickly growing, and Harry moves became completely hectic, and soon they were coming, both at the same time, and never leaving each other's gaze. Then Harry fell upon Ginny, as they were trying to catch their breath. He staid in her for a while, then get out, and put the blanket upon them. Then he took her in his arms, and just before they fell asleep, he whispered.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, and I'll marry you!"

"And I love you too, Harry Potter, and I'll give you a dozen of children!"

And the hope carried in those promises, as well as their bond, was enough to tell Luna that there was still love in the world, and Draco that all hopes were not lost.

A/N: Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, but you can't even believe how hard it was to write his chapter, I think I started it at least two month ago!

Well anyway, there it is, and I hope you liked it. Nobody has found what was up with Draco, and I'm glad for it, because the surprise will be complete! I think this fic will have a few more chapters, so you will discover soon what's his problem.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I'm so glad to see you like this story, and sorry again for the long wait.

And if you are good enough, I'll post an other chapter soon, so please, review!


End file.
